1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to antennas, and particularly to an antenna used in portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, antennas used in the portable electronic devices are very small due to the small size of the portable electronic devices. When working conditions of the portable electronic devices (e.g., ambient temperatures, humidity, and taken/placed manners) changes, working characteristics of these antennas are easily influenced because of their sizes. Thus, frequency offset of the antennas may occur, i.e., the frequencies of wireless signals that can be transferred by the antennas may change. As a result, communication quality of the portable electronic devices may be adversely affected.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.